


By Chance

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gift, Romance, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: The first in my collection of altship/prompt series.My small gifts to you.I will do every suggested idea. Chipping away one at a time. Much love to all of you being amazing readers, and I hope these varied adventures shows my gratitude for your readership!Best friends Sophie Foster and Abbie Mills are torn apart by the demands of the futures they crave----unable to address the other side of their bond that bubbles between them.But by sheer dumb luck.By Chance.They've both returned to Sleepy Hollow at the same time.Perhaps they can pick up where they almost, left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Song Quoted is Jealous by Labrinyth

Sophie Foster remembers the day her and Abbie Mills said, goodbye.

* * *

 

Past

They'd both been lucky enough to receive the job offers of their dreams, in completely different cities. Abbie's flight would leave before hers did. They met for one last cup of coffee.

Abbie was her best friend, and vice versa. She loved Abbie's laugh, infectious, joyous. Her best friends smile that could make the sun come out on the rainiest days. She liked the way Abbie's skin glowed in the sun down at the beach. Curve of her lips when she mock pouted at Sophie for being deliberate. She would miss the nights of playing in each others hair and scoffing and howling while they read trashy romance novels. They'd made a of point of reading fifty shades of grey at the same time and had screeched with the absurdity of it.

Abbie had boyfriends.

She did too.

But when there wasn't some man, either fantastic or dreadful around them, it was Abbie and Sophie, close and thorough in the machinations of their friendship, fluid in the wants and needs to the other.

It had been more than once that one of their partners would playfully suggest that perhaps, Sophie and Abbie should get together.

It had certainly been more than once that one of their partners would spitefully suggest---when the relationship was going sour---that maybe they'd be happier together. It use to hurt Abbie's feelings, terribly.

It would make Sophie want to curl up in a ball and disappear---not that they said it, no. But the way it would affect her best friend. The way the idea seemed cruel and awful. Awful enough, that it made Abbie cry and shut her out for days at a time when the subject arose.

She wondered if it was such a great insult to Abbie…..that she might be happier with her?

Abbie was coming out of something very long term when her offer came. She'd actually sort have liked this last one, but they argued, probably about the way Abbie had cancelled on him to be home with Sophie when she was sick. And it had escalated frighteningly fast. Vengeful in its haste to hurt feelings and before she could understand what was happening through the fog of cold in her head-----they were breaking up. Something about never having enough time for the other. Outside factors. Career focus.

And the door slammed. And Abbie came in and fed her soup and then had quietly told her, she'd gotten the job. And Sophie was happy for her. Direly excited she'd flown up out of the bed to hug her and had knocked the soup all over the place and Abbie was laughing even though there were tears in her eyes from the breakup and Sophie was just saying over and over again what a great chance this would be, she would be so happy, she was so excited for her. And Abbie was enthusiastically agreeing, yes, she couldn't wait. Now was her time.

It only hit her afterwards. That Abbie would be leaving.

Her own good news was stuffed under her pillow, a printed off email with her own dream job.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to admit to Abbie then, celebrating her achievement and reeling from a relationship so abruptly ended, that she'd gotten into her head a sort of day dream that Abbie would move with her when she had to relocate. She hadn't dared set her mind free long enough to contemplate why on earth or what on earth it would mean to ask her friend to follow her and if she did. But it was only when Abbie's reality settled in and the hope within her snuffed out, that she had realized how bright and hopeful that daydream had been.

It rained, the day they parted ways. A million confusing things bubbled inside her and she couldn't make herself broach any of the tentative unsure ones that struggled for clarity in her mind. Only she knew she would miss the closeness of her friend. And in the years that followed, so much more then that.

Only when Abbie was walking away to a happier life, was it clear, how direly much more she wanted.

_I'm jealous of the rain,_

_that falls upon your skin_

_it's closer than my hands have been._

_I'm jealous of the rain._

She'd watched as Abbie went, battling with the unruly umbrella and glancing over her shoulder once to wave, a drop of water sliding down her nose. A storm was coming. A chill rode the air.

_I'm jealous of the wind._

_That ripples through your clothes_

Her coat blustered and flew around her and she waved for a cab.

_Its closer than your shadow_

_oh, I'm jealous of the wind._

She stood there and made sure Abbie caught one, and then waved as it pulled into the distance. Toward the future and new start her friend needed. Toward her happiness.

_cause I wished you,_

_the best of,_

_all this world could give_

_and I told you, when you left me,_

_there's nothing to forgive,_

_but I always thought you'd come back,_

_tell me all you found was,_

_heartbreak and misery_

_it's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_you're happy without me._

Sophie went home and cried that night as she'd packed her things for her own departure. Hoping the ache would go away.

* * *

 

Abbie always hurt that people tried to say such wicked things about herSophie.That sometimes they'd spoken of her best friend with malice. That's what truly upset her, although she'd never confide that in Sophie.

Admitting how deeply those words cut her would come very dangerously close to revealing something else ill defined taking form in her heart and she wasn't entirely sure what that would mean for her, for her life. For them.

But it grieved her, still, to walk away from a woman who had always been there for her and vice versa. She shook out her shoulders and was positive, bigger, better things lay ahead. A dream worth pursuing, at least. And no relationships vying for her attention.

But at night her mind wandered to memories ofsleep overs after studying in school, and later, after clubbing and one was too drunk to go home, and later, after a break up, and one curled up around the other and fell asleep in the comfort of their friends familiar warm arms. In her cold bed, with the moon shining through the window, Abbie thought of her.

_I'm jealous of the nights,_

_that I don't spend with you_

_I'm wondering who you lay next to_

_oh, i'm jealous of the nights_

Sophie had always made her feel, comfortable, secure, sure about her goals. Her wants. That's why she'd applied for the job. That's why Sophie went after hers----they'd motivated one another. Cared about the other.

_I'm jealous of the love_

_love that was in here_

_gone for someone else to share_

_oh, I'm jealous of the love._

And Abbie couldn't very well tell Sophie that she'd half expected she would just leave with her when she did. They'd done everything together. But it seemed more and more of her relationships had crumbled in the past because of that very thing. So….she'd been happy for Sophie. After all it only seemed fair, that if she was going to leave town for an awesome opportunity, that Sophie should enjoy the same sort of chance. It just hurt to leave her there in the rain and hadn't managed to untie her tongue soon enough to say any of the words---that she still couldn't understand, really---beyond. "I'm gonna miss you."

_cause I wished you,_

_the best of,_

_all this world could give_

_and I told you, when you left me,_

_there's nothing to forgive,_

_but I always thought you'd come back,_

_tell me all you found was,_

_heartbreak and misery_

_it's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_you're happy without me._

They'd embraced. Their last one, for a while.

Abbie wonders in a way if she imagined that Sophie's arms had cinched tighter, or that her nose had pressed into her hair.

Sophie wondered if she'd only made up the feeling of Abbie's fingers bunching in her jacket and the thundering of her heart.

_As I sink in the sand,_

_watch you slip through my hands_

_Oh, as I die here another day,_

They thought of one another.

Often.

_Cause all I do is cry behind the smile_

_I wished you_

_the best of,_

_all this world could give_

They chanted it like a mantra to themselves every time a selfish regret would arise needling them to say 'You shouldn't have let her take the job. You should have discouraged her."

_And I told you,_

_when you left me_

_there's nothing to forgive_

_but I always thought you'd come back,_

_tell me all you found was,_

_heartbreak and misery_

_It's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way,_

_you're happy without me._

They imagined they had great, fulfilled, happy lives.

They lost touch abruptly fast.

The threat of too many latent words and feelings rushing to the surface at a time now decidedly inopportune staved them off from the phone and pen to paper, and the ch ch ch type on a computer

_I-i-it's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_you're happy without me._

* * *

 

Present

Three bedroom, two and a half bath. Spacious kitchen. Shed in the yard. Sounds great. Sounds swell. She'd need a roommate but no reason to worry.

She was just glad to be back in her hometown, and was anxious to settle in. To be back home.

She knocks and pushes open the door, hears the voice of someone else in there when she strides in and realizes too late the realtor is in the process of showing the place off to someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry." she blurts.

Realtor and agent turn around at the same time and she loses her breath.

How many years did she bury these things, that kick up and flutter within her in an instant? Her mouth has gone dry and she wrestles with the insane notion of her limbs to lunge towards them, arms outstretched, to press her lips to that beloved cheek and cry and be grateful to see her again. It's been years, after all.

How could she hope for such a welcome in turn.

"Sophie?" Abbie asks, eyes shimmering bright with disbelief.

"Hey" Sophie manages to find her voice, swallows and tries again as Abbie crosses the distance. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Abbie throws her arms wide and relief surges through Sophie's veins. "I'm moving back?"

"Me too!"

"But you want my place." Sophie jokes, embracing her friend and she pays close attention now, and yes, Abbie's fingers are curling into her shirt.

Abbie pays attention now.

Yes, that is Sophie's nose briefly tucking into her hair.

"Technically since I'm here first, it's my place." Abbie laughs and pulls away. "Unless you wanna move in." It's a joke laced with a forgotten, distant, fancy.

It's a dream they'd both let get away.

"Yeah sure, I'm game." Sophie hears herself blurt and then her jaw drops. She cannot believe she just said that. Abbie smiles.

"Are you serious Foster?"

"Yeah." Sophia answers again and is astounded at the traitorous capacities of her own mouth. "Yeah I mean, if you want---"

"Yes." Abbie chimes, lacing her fingers with Sophie's. "We have so much to catch up on, this is going to be-----"

"It's gonna be great." Sophie nods, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. She can't believe this is happening. She must be dreaming. "Well, welcome back home, Abbie!"

"You too." She says warmly. "Welcome home Sophie."


	2. Chapter 2

Month One.

Too much regaling into the night with pizza and half unpacked boxes strewn all over that first night when they'd moved in. Rolling on the floor holding their sides and fighting over the last slice of the large box they devoured, just the two of them. Then the tedium of unpacking.

Resettling.

Rediscovering that old friend and looking inwards to find, nothing much has changed.

* * *

 

Month Two.

Living together is both exciting and terrifying.

The exciting part is that they go back to almost exactly how they were once before. The friendship kicks up again instant and fond and over involved. They go looking for house accents to decorate with, wandering into Home Sense and kicking back in funky purple chairs and holding up the marble and gold antler heads to go on the walls. It's fun to do this together, like friends, besties, decorating their new place. Seeing how their own belongings that they've accumulated over the years, and some from before they'd gone their separate ways come together now to mesh in this new house.

It's great stopping for brunch and giggling and laughing as they reminisce. The casual way they lean on the other struggling home with their bags, both accusingly grumbling that it was 'You who said we won't need the car' 'No You said we wouldn't'

They go home and make dinner. A throwback recipe they perfected, tried and true eggplant involtini, a ground beef roulade, made with proscuitto and cranberries and cheese----not an average every day meal. Over the top really, but its what they make because they'd spent a weekend struggling with it once over thanksgiving for their friends and got so good at it, it's become their own version of comfort food. They hip check one another in the kitchen and drink wine and laugh, laugh, laugh about the absurd dates they've had over the years.

Sophie half expects this part to hurt.

To hear Abbie regale her with tales of hilarious, awful dates, and a few that were too sweet to be believed. But she was surprisingly, okay. She had stories of her own to exchange and she was amazed that she could laugh as heartily about them as she did now. It's all fun and like nothing ever changed until Abbie mentions that her last partner proposed.

Sophie stops with the knife in hand, about to slice into the fragrant loaf and glances cautiously over at her friend. Is she about to announce that a man is moving in here too? Is she about to ask Sophie to be her maid of honour?

She would, in a heart beat, because she loves Abbie so----as a friend----she interrupts herself, but that doesn't mean that the idea of it doesn't sting, just a little. It's not until Abbie says, "It didn't feel right. I said no," that Sophie releases the breath she was holding, cuts thick slices, plates them and turns around to find Abbie watching her.

She startles to find herselfthe subject of the woman'scareful scrutiny. "I'm….I'm sorry about that," she says, tentative. She can't quite make sense of the look on Abbie's face.

"Don't be, Sophie." she smiles at last and takes one of the plates from Sophie's hand and scoops eggplant on it and some of the kale salad---that at least came store bought--- and pours a glass of wine. "I know….the one for me is there. The person I'll spend my life with, I've just got to be patient."

"You deserve nothing but the best,"

"I know if you could you'd create the one for me yourself, wouldn't you." Abbie teases.

"I would." Sophie concedes. "I'll always want whats best for you." She takes a bite and groans. "Oh, this is good." she swallows. "But we're gonna have words because I know you tinkered with this recipe"

"Did not," Abbie objects.

Sophie keeps chewing, eyes closed as she savours the new flavours and nods, "Mhmm yes you did you mucked with tradition---who have you been cooking with?" her eyes snap open and she points a finger in mock accusation. "Tell me right now Mills who have you been letting in your kitchen and fiddling around with our food?"

Abbie begins to protest but the expression on Sophie's face is so comical she doubles over laughing before her friend joins in too. "It's cinnamon!" Abbie heaves between giggles. "And a pinch of sugar! I didn't think you'd notice!"

"It's sweet! How could I not notice that?"

"It's been years! How was I supposed to know your memory was so keen!" she bites into the roulade and then almost chokes as she tries to volley a retort at Sophie. "You're one to talk, since when do you use almonds in this?"

Sophie shrinks. "It gives it crunch?"

"It's good!" Abbie says approvingly. "But you can't give me flack for changing the recipe because you did too!"

"Maybe we should get a binder." Sophie chortles as she takes a sip from her glass. "Like a family recipe book. List any….alterations." she snickers. It takes her brain half a second too long to register she'd just said 'family'. But it doesn't seem to phase Abbie at all.

"Sounds like a plan. And while we're at it, you're going to tell me who suggested you put almonds in our roulade!"

"After you tell me who convinced you to sweeten our involtini"

* * *

 

Month Three

Three men in one night hit on Abbie at karaoke night. They say she's such a wonderful singer, and ask to do duets. They've all been drinking and it sounds like fun and the crowd loves her. The men get up and croon and try to use the subtext of the love ballads and bouncy tunes as excuses to cozy up to her. She plays along a little, it's just a night out, they're just having fun. But it makes Sophie's stomach churn, just enough.

* * *

 

Month Four.

Living together has been both exciting and terrifying.

Terrifying, because though they have changed, in some ways, in some other fundamental ways they have not, at all. And it makes it surprisingly easy for all sorts of forgotten musings and thoughts to bubble up again in the minds of women who are older, wiser, and can identify what these thoughts that once eluded them, now mean. The terror lies in the inability to discern(Or unwillingness to wholly accept)what the other woman is thinking. They've both had enough friendships and relationships since they parted to know their friendship, tends a little beyond purely friendly. It's in things like their eyes lazily tracking the other when they walk into a room.

It's the mildly intrusive, accusatory voice they use when one is leaving the house without the other. "Where are you going," Abbie asks, surprised when Sophie comes down the stairs in a red dress and dangling earrings. Sophie spins around, shocked. Abbie's gaze follows the plunging neckline, the sky high heels, she narrows her eyes. "Are those mine?"

Sophie stammers, "I----"

"Where are you going in my shoes Foster" she demands, her voice coming out more heated than she intended. Sophie's brows knits in frustration.

"I told you there was a work function I was attending and you said you're busy." Sophie shrugs and looks away. "But it's the first workplace gathering and I don't want to be standoffish."

Abbie had glanced at the table where she sat, strewn with files and papers. Her own head pounding as she pored over the workload. The fuzzy hazy memory does occur to her yes. Sophie had asked if she'd come with her. She'd been set to say yes---certainly with all her work she needed a night out---but then Sophie had clarified, "Come with me? Be my date?" and her eyes had grown wide and she'd aggressively course corrected. "As a friend I mean, come as a friend."

It had soured Abbie's mood, and so she had declined. She was irritated with herself of course. How could she think Sophie would ask her as anything more than a friend? How could she be mad about it? Because you have feelings for Sophie, Mills, she admitted that night. And admitted it again watching her friend unsurely step down out of the shoes and Abbie felt suddenly very low. "No, no, sorry I forgot. Go, Sophie, have fun."

"I'd wait for you," Sophie says softly, and forgetting to mask her face she holds Abbie's gaze. In her eyes there is an echo of something far deeper than the words she just spoke. "To get ready, I mean, if you've, if you've changed your mind?" her voice lifted hopefully and Abbie struggled.

For Sophie's part she'd been so terrified of Abbie getting the wrong idea she had felt the need to specify, to alleviate any of Abbie's fears, that this went beyond normal friendship.

She regretted of course. That she hadn't gotten up the gall to just say 'Be my date' and be done. Let the ambiguity of it hang over them for the evening and see if there was an alternative for the path they were on, naturally, happenstance. But she'd been afraid, and Abbie said no, and now here she was looking cross at her for leaving the house and she couldn't understand what she had done wrong but she direly wanted to make it better. She'd stay home if she had to. She hated the way this evening already felt.

"You'll be late." Abbie replies meekly. "No, Sophie, go on it's fine. Take pictures, give me a little heads up if you decide to bring someone home though? Or go with someone?" she tries to joke but the laugh sticks in her throat.

Someone might as well have punched Sophie, for the air leaves her in a wounded rush. The suggestion that she'd hook up with anyone not only galls her for the lack of professionalism it is but also that Abbie would encourage her to go…..be with someone else.

They use to when they were younger, sure.

Push one another towards that hot guy or that smart one. Endless set ups and double dates.

Always looking over their shoulder at the girl they left behind when they strode off arm in arm with their new beau.

But it's different now.

It's direly different. Surely Abbie must _see that._

She opens her mouth to protest. To tell Abbie there's no way in hell she would go home with someone she doesn't want when she shares a roof with the one person she's always been too _afraid_ to want, doesn't think she could ever have--- but a sob threatens and it's best she get out the door.

"Night Abbie." she calls, ducking quickly out the door, snagging her jacket and shoving her feet in her less stylish pumps outside on the pavement as she hastens to the car. She turns the key and lays on the gas and at the venue hustles herself up the steps among the throng of work friendly faces.

Because she knows if she'd stalled even just a minute in the car to check her hair she'd have burst into tears.

* * *

 

Sophie eats the food and chats amiably with her peers but leaves early. Stops at a bar instead on the way home. A man sidles up to her. Tall strapping guy. The sort she used to date, and has dated since, sure. He asks to buy her a drink and she lets him. He asks her name and she tells him. He's got nice eyes, she thinks as she looks him over. Brown, glittery, like Abbie. He tosses his head when he laughs and it bounces about his head. He's got one of those unfairly gorgeous manes for a man, all curls and waves and shine. Like----Stop it. She wills herself and doesn't flinch away when he rests a hand on her knee. She glances down at it though, marvelling at how large it is as opposed to the dainty hand and fingers of her friend at home, who often resteda hand on her shoulder, her knee when Sophie told a joke that cracked her up. Or gliding through her hair as she gave it teensy little playful braids whispering "Do you remember when….." She shakes the memory from her mind and looks up at the man who's kind face has pulled into a frown and he begins to withdraw his hand.

"I'm sorry if that was rude." he says.

"No, not at all, I just…." Don't cry, she tells herself, Don't damning well do it Foster.

"You just get out of a relationship?"

She barks a mirthless laugh and downs the rest of her beverage. The question is righteously unfair and she wishes she could define why. You see, she wants to say, my heart has aggressively become involved with my best friend, against my own volition, but we're not together, but entertaining you right now almost feels like I'm being unfaithful----but she also pretty much invited me to sleep with someone tonight, and I guess so long as it isn't her she'll be happy---

There are tears before she can stop them and the gentleman tentatively touches her arm before he begins to rub it in soothing strokes. "I know how that is," he says sympathetically.

She gives the smallest bob of her head and keeps crying, he shifts off the chair and wraps an arm around her and he's just trying to help. There is nothing vaguely untoward about it. And Sophie is so in need of a shoulder to cry on, cliched as it is.

"Go ahead." he rumbles and lets her just soak a patch into his shirt.

* * *

 

Abbie couldn't work. She put the papers away and took a bath to relax, relieve her tension. She sat back in the bed and read, to clear her mind. She glanced at the clock. She got a snack, and checked the time, and thought, it had only been about an hour an a half, maybe Sophie would still be there. She thinks she remembers the address. So she went and dug around in her closet and pulled on a royal blue dress that may have been to generous in the way it displayed her cleavage and the curve of her hips, but she'd seen what Sophie was wearing, and if she was going to pseudo surprise her, she wouldn't show under dressed.

But when she arrives she endures the embarrassing five minutes of searching and then explanations that declared "Foster left half an hour a go."

She drives back to the house, but there's no car there.

It's insane to go back out on the street, hunting for her, but that's what she wants to do. To at least make sure she's safe. She's sure Sophie would have called to say she was headed home.

Back out she goes, scanning the streets, and sees Sophie's car parked by the bar and she walks in and heads turn her way because she's beautiful and stunning in this blue dress, and she peers around, raising up on her toes, even in her heels, and then she sees her.

There's a man there. A handsome one. Really handsome, and he has his arms wrapped around Sophie. Sophie's turned inwards toward him, clinging to him almost.

Part of her says go and find out what's going on. Logic says its none of your business Mills.

Foolishness pokes a hole that deflates her heart and she leaves. Admiring eyes following her as she goes. She drives back home and opens the bottle of wine and sits there in the kitchen in the dress and wonders if maybe Sophie won't come home tonight after all.

* * *

 

When the door opens Abbie is still sitting in the blue dress and Sophie startles to meet her in the kitchen. "Oh."

"Had fun?" Abbie asks.

"…yeah. Sure…" she trails off, taking in the way Abbie's dressed. Her mouth goes a little dry at the sight of her in the stunning garment. Her heart thunders. She's overwhelmed by the sensation that again, something has gone direly wrong. "Why are you….."

Abbie looks down at herself, half tipsy she giggles and shrugs, barely disguising her discomfort and melancholy. "Felt like playing dress up."

"You should have come tonight. You look beautiful."

A harsher laugh. "To the party, or the bar after?"

Sophie falters. "What?"

"Never mind, Sophie." she sighs and tries to make likes she's fine, plasters a breezy smile on her face. "Tell me about tonight"

"It was fine."

" _Just fine_?"

I couldn't think about anything besides you and I couldn't bare to come back to you, and I broke down on a mans shoulder while he was trying to hit on me because all I could think about was you. It was awful. "It was fine." she insists, her voice going hard edged and Abbie blinks.

"I'm gonna be up for a bit," Abbie says. "Got, work, to finish."

She's still dolled up and inebriated, but sure, let's pretend she's about to get work done.

Sophie lingers, watching her before Abbie nods. "Night Sophie."

A clear dismissal.

Sophie bites her lips together. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Morning, Abbie leaves early for a jog. Sophie wakes up and pads downstairs, bedraggled and groggy to the empty house, freshly wounded that Abbie didn't wait for her. Saturday morning jogs, are part of their routine. Has been as long as they've known each other. Being left behind this morning stings in a profound way. She's just barely dragging herself around the kitchen for coffee when her phone rings. She fumbles it out of her robe and scrunches her brow at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" she croaks.

"Sophie?"

"Who is this?"

"Richard, Richard Gerard, from last night?"

"Oh," she recalls belatedly, as she'd hauled herself off the bar stool after weeping all over him, that he'd insisted she give him her number. 'Just to check up on you and you can block me after. But You seem really upset I want to make sure you get home safe."

She must have agreed.

"Hey Richard."

"You alright? I told you I'd just check in----"

"I'm alive," she drones.

"Sounds like barely."

"What can I say nothing felt any better once I got home." She settles into a chair in the kitchen and glances out the window. At the sun shining hopefully bright in the sky and thinking it's got some nerve giving everyone else a good day when her night ended like crap and her morning has started similarly. "I don't know what's wrong," She starts, voice already sounding broken and fractured. "I….things are just really hard right now and I don't know how to deal with it or make it better----"

"Have you eaten?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hey, why don't you meet me downtown, we'll get breakfast. We can talk. Just talk, Sophie."

"Why are you trying to be so nice"

"I met a really sweet woman last night and she went to pieces inmatter of minutes, and still seems hurt today. I've got her on the phone and if there's any chance I can help her feel better, whatever she's going through, I've got a duty as a decent human being to try."

"You're gonna make someone happy one day, probably."

"I'll give you an address, come, get some food, talk. I'll see you."

He hangs up and Sophie drags herself back upstairs into passable clothes. Jeans and a striped tank and pulls her hair back. "Well you're standing Foster. That'll have to do." grabs her keys and out she goes.

* * *

 

Richard is more handsome in daylight which seems unjust. He waves when he sees her get out the car and approaches with his arms open and gives a friendly welcoming hug. "Come on in," he gestures, sweeping his arm towards the new bistro that she's never been to. She glances up at the name scrawled across the top and half laughs.

"Wait a minute, is this your place?"

"Just opened it last week," he grins. "Come, What do you like?" he asks as he guides her in. It's busy, already, a few servers bob and weave to and fro. There's a bar where you can eat and order and tables. It's very open and spacious and charming and lovely. Smells of freshly baked goods with the salty sizzle of bacon and the crispness of apples.

"It all looks good," she gasps, surprised by the appetite that handily presents itself in a rather rude growl from her stomach. Richard looks at her, tosses his head back and laughs and then goes about giving a waiter some instructions on what to bring while he places her on a seat. He turns to the machine behind the counter, the fancy press and all the other toppings that line the walls. He glances over his shoulder at her, studying her almost, winking one eye shut and then the other, framing her face as if he's a painter and Sophie snickers a little at his antics. The minute he sees a smile he makes a gesture that reads 'ah ha!' and with precision spins back around with a perfect late. She takes a sip and moans. "Thank you. I needed this." Richard looks at her sadly.

"Food should be out soon. You look a little rough. What's going on? It doesn't have to be detailed, just. talk to me."

"I don't know, Richard. I still only just met you."

"And I'm still new here in town and I have no one to tell your business to. I'd like to be a friend if you'd let me, that's all. If you wanna talk, I'm here."

He grabs his own latte and leans on the counter, watching her thoughtfully as he takes a sip. Eyebrows raised in question.

"There is someone," Sophie starts, quietly. "It's complicated, but, she's my best friend, and I…..we had….I think? we had an argument? Just…everything about last night went so awful and I….." She swipes hurriedly at the little tear that wells up in her eye. "It's destroying me that she doesn't know. I'm so afraid to tell her because I…..Richard I can't _lose_ her. She's…."

"You love her." He summarizes, his face kind. "She's your everything."

It's an odd thing to have your feelings put in such concise terms by a complete stranger. It's just shy of feeling as though you've had ice water dumped over your head. But then you realize it's a scalding hot day and you're grateful to be cooled off.

Hearing her truth said out loud makes it easier for her to admit it. To own it. She nods silently as he turns to accept the plates from the waitress and sets them before her.

"What makes you think she doesn't feel the same?"

Sophie shrugs. "Because….she's her? Richard, she's---Abbie, Mills,is so, so, strong, and smart. Her smile lights up the room, her eyes twinkle, she's got a body that doesn't quit and she's adorably short. She sings like an angel----I think I just listed every reason why it would be hard to believe, didn't I? She's an incredibly listener, insanely funny, athletic. We love cooking together and read the same books----"

"What happened last night then? Why you were so upset?"

"I invited her to a work party and she said she couldn't come. But then she…..she got so weird, when I came downstairs dressed to go----"

Richard smirks.

"What"

"Maybe you forgot to look at yourself last night Sophie, but if I lived with you, even if we were just friends, I'd be a little, thrown off guard seeing you leave the house dressed like that. It would have grabbed my attention, that's for sure."

Sophie pauses with the cup on the way to her lips, remembering that Abbie's gaze had swept over her from head to foot before she began to nit pick about her shoes. "maybe," she concedes. She shakes her head. "I don't know. And then I got home, and….she was dressed up, as if she'd gone out, but she wouldn't talk to me, at all, it just felt so strange. Abbie and I have never been like that with each other. And then---we always jog together on saturday mornings. Until we got jobs in different cities and were apart for some years, but since getting back to Sleepy Hollow and living together, we picked right back up where we left off, and this morning she just left without me and _it really hurt._ " She downs the rest of the cup and then glances at the plate of food that looks and smells delicious, but talking about her feelings and Abbie have made her lose her appetite. "I'm trying so hard not to ruin our friendship and I'm still ruining it somehow anyway."

He reaches across the counter and rests a hand on her shoulder. "You can't keep this in, Sophie." he says. "It's eating you up inside. Whatever lies ahead for the two of you, she deserves to know. And you owe it to yourself, to take a chance?" he offers.

Sophie meets his kind gaze and sees genuine care there. "It's easier said than done."

"I can imagine. Look, I'll….double, the order, okay? on the house, no charge, take it home, and you two have breakfast when she gets back. A peace offering on me."

"Richard I couldn't----"

"You can and will. I don't know you very well, but you've got so much care for this woman, and she's obviously incredible since she's had this effect on you. Whatever you've got, it sounds special. Let me help however I can to keep it, alive. If not move it along." he winks. Sophie's touched by his kindness and burbles a laugh.

"thanks Richard."

"It's nothing. Just tell folks I'm the place to go for brunch and we're even."

Sophie laughs more heartily then. "Yeah sure. It's a deal."

* * *

 

Abbie's just grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge when Sophie comes in with paper bags and a tray of paper cups that smells divine. She takes her ear buds out and blinks as Sophie begins unpacking the spread.

"Where's this from?"

"New place opened up," Sophie says cautiously. "Gerard's"

Abbie's brows lift. "I saw that the other day, looked, fancy….." she trails off as Sophie pushes a cup in her hands. "Thanks," she murmurs softy, feeling ashamed of how she acted this morning, taking off like that. "Look Sophie, I'm sorry I didn't call you before I went for the run." She runs a hand through her hair. "I…I just really needed to clear my head. It….it had nothing to do with you."

It had everything to do with you.

But Sophie glances at her and then away.

Abbie takes a tentative sip of her beverage and her face lights up. "This is delicious!"

"Richard's got a knack of some sort for it."

"Richard?"

"He's-----" Sophie huffs. "I didn't….stay long at the party last night. It wasn't that much fun. So I went to a bar to get a drink---just one---I know that's still one too many but….I met him there. He was nice. Called this morning to ask if I was okay."

Abbie's head spins and the world seems to be cast in a vague tinge of green. _"Called you?_ "

"I was….in a mood. He was comforting." Sophie hedges, hackles raised, sensing, that again, their communication is somehow about to go south. "He invited me out to the restaurant---"

"So a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Saturday morning he asks how you are and invites you for breakfast sounds like a type of date."

"Abbie it wasn't a _date_ \----"

"Is that who you were with last night?"

Sophie blinks in confusion. " ** _Excuse me_**?"

"At the bar." Abbie starts, hearing her voice rise and forgetting her earlier remorse. "After you left I sat home here, bungling around and then I get dressed and I head to the venue and they all tell me you left already. I come home, you're not here, my mind goes to the worst conclusions, so I go out looking for you----"

"Did you follow me?"

"I didn't ** _follow you,_** I just recognized your car outside the bar and I went inside and there you were all _wrapped up in him._ "

Sophie gapes at her friend. Her temperature rising. "I was crying and he was _comforting_ me." Sophie gasps. "If you saw me why didn't you say anything."

"Why would I, it didn't look like you needed more _company._ "

"Abbie, Richard is a friend."

"The type that calls the next morning to see if you're 'okay'"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing I just wish you'd admit if you met a nice guy, and he takes you to fancy places for brunch. **_I'd be happy for you Sophie, I'm here for you_** ," but somewhere between the edge of her tone and slow burning anger in her eyes it belies the sentiment.

"Richard, is, a **_friend_**." Sophie stresses, exasperated. "He owns, Gerard's. He…..he was there for me! okay! He was there for me, yes and he was a friend. And I really needed a friend last night, and this morning, because _you weren't there_ , but…but" Her voice rises and her skin is hot. "But I need more than just friendships Abbie. I need love."

The room is silent. Abbie sets down the cup.

Sophie's eyes are wet and her hands tremble. "I _want,_ love." she says, looking so vulnerable and broken. All Abbie can do in that moment is look at her. Struggling to understand if Sophie is saying what she thinks. She takes a slow step forward but then Sophie spooks and turns out the kitchen.

"Sophie." Abbie calls after her. "Sophie!" but Sophie has dashed back down the steps and starts off down the sidewalk in a hurried walk, wiping her cheeks as she goes.

Alone Abbie turns back towards the delicious food and forces down a few mouthfuls. Because she just had a workout and her body needs calories, and yes, it tastes good. But she stops after and wraps it all up and puts it in the fridge. Knowing this can't go on any longer. She needs to set this right.

* * *

 

The door opens and Richard looks up and sees the bright woman walking through his doors. She's gorgeous. Beautiful skin, curly hair, captivating eyes. "Hey," she greets, voice like warm velvet.

"Hello! Welcome to Gerard's, I'm the owner, Richard. What can I get you?"

"I had a falling out this morning with my roommate." she grumbles. "She…got some food from here that was pretty good. But I need something" she gestures vaguely at 'more' "I need something sweet, to say sorries with."

Richard raises a brow. "I see. Anything in particular?"

"Anything that says I'm very very very sorry."

Richards chuckles. "We'll see what we can do. Can I get your name for the order?"

"Abbie."

"Abbie Mills?"

Abbie falters, "Yes…..oh, well I guess Sophie told you what a jerk her roommate was being this morning huh."

"Sophie told me she wasn't getting along with her roommate and that it was destroying her."

Abbie blushes in shame. "Well she brought breakfast from here this morning and it was, good, but…I…..I was stupid and…..we're back to square one."

"I don't know if she told you, but I met Sophie just last night." Richard offers, regarding her carefully. "She was really, really upset. Crying, everything. Heartbroken. It's a shame."

Abbie's eyes flash to his.

"She's an attractive woman, I'd have totally gone for her, I mean, I was hitting on her before she broke down----she'd be my type if it wasn't so devastatingly clear she was in love with someone else."

Abbie wonders if she imagines the pointed way he looks at her. She clears her throat. "You called her this morning----"

He shrugs. "You part ways with someone so distraught night before, she said she was driving, wanted to make sure she was alright. Called this morning and she still sounded miserable, so. Got her some food. I had hoped it would smooth over what you guys disagreed about."

"It would've worked too if I wasn't…..never mind."

Richard looks her over and grins. "You know, Sophie's gorgeous, you're gorgeous, and you live together and I don't know, it seems really unfair."

"How so?"

"Well like, if you guys for whatever reason got it into your heads to date, that'd be two less phenomenally attractive women in the market. Upside is you'd make a really hot couple. Happy too, probably." he shrugs, nonchalant. "But what do I know."

The suggestion makes Abbie choke and he offers her a glass of water as he disappears into the kitchen and returns with a box. "try those." he encourages. "And if you guys aren't talking after that then I don't know what how to help you."

"Thanks, Richard."

"Hey Abbie."

"Yeah?"

"She's really torn up about it you know. Whatever's come between you guys right now. Stop letting their be things dividing and come together. Talk it out."

Abbie bobs her head and then digs in her pocket. He raises a hand. "On the house. And neither of you come back because if you keep this up I'll be out of business." he jokes. Abbie smiles and goes back out the door.

Richard Gerard really is, just a nice guy. A friend. She feels horrible for arguing with Sophie but she feels more certain that she has lately that she's going to fix it.

Or try to.

* * *

 

When the door opens Sophie determines to stay in her room. She cannot handle another episode like that today, it will break her. Dismantle her into jagged ill fitting pieces. She ignores the sounds of foot steps and then tries to ignore the rap rap raping that comes at her door. It takes all her strength not to petulantly call "Go away."

"Sophie?" Abbie's voice sounds on the other side, gentle, pleading. "Sophie? I'm sorry, okay? I….I went to Gerard's."

Irritated Sophie bounces off her bed and wrenches the door open. "Because you didn't believe me and needed a second person account?"

"No! No, look. I, had a few bites after you left and it was good, and then I'm sorry we argued, I don't know why I got that way this morning----well I _do-_ \--but I shouldn't have, and I went there to get, a peace offering. He just happened to tell me, that he is just that, a friend. Not that you owe me explanations. Not that I deserve them, Sophie I just…..I feel like I've been seeing you teary around here a lot these past two days and I hate that its because of me."

Sophie steps back from the door and lets Abbie walk inside. Abbie's holding a plate in her hand with two forks. On it is a small assortment of different little square cuts of cake. "I…." Abbie chokes and looks away. Tears leak from her eyes but her hands are too full to wipe them. "I don't want you to cry because of me, Sophie." she clears her throat and offers the plate. "Richard said these are perfect for making peace. Thought we might share. Or, if you want all of it----"

"Stay." Sophie says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and Abbie joins her, setting the plate between them.

"That's salted caramel chocolate cake. And, that's strawberry cream." she points out as Sophie pokes her fork in one, lifts it to her mouth and chews. It's a tense few moments before Sophie smiles, just a little. "It's really good."

"Yeah?" Abbie takes a stab, spearing one that looks like cheese cake and takes a bite. "Mmm!"

Sophie nods. "He's really good, actually, I think we might have to go there more often."

"Agreed." Abbie says, so relieved that the dark cloud hanging over them seems to have finally raced away. She points out another piece of cheesecake for Sophie to try when Sophie speaks.

"What is it," she asks. Abbie pauses.

"Pardon?"

"You said you knew why you've been acting the way you have…..well what is it."

Abbie sets down the fork and clasps her hands. "Guess I got jealous."

Sophie swallows. "Jealous? You? of me?"

"Of Richard."

"I told you he's just a friend, he could never replace your friendship, Abbie."

"That's not what----" She stops when Sophie thrusts a forkful of chocolate cake at her. Sophie looks at her imploringly and Abbie opens her mouth as Sophie feeds it to her. Abbie savours the flavours as she chews.

"I've been jealous too." Sophie confesses. "Of….of your boyfriends. Of….any place where you were and I wasn't. Of the wind, the rain."

Abbie swallows. "The rain?"

"Because it touched your skin and I couldn't." Sophie blurts. "Because the wind could blow through your hair and your clothes and I….couldn't touch them….remove them."

All of a sudden it feels like the room is too hot, like there isn't enough air. Abbie's eyes widen. Is this happening? Can it?

"I was jealous of anyone who was closer to you than I was. I thought it was just because we were best friends and I was insecure." Sophie sets the now empty plate and forks aside on her night stand. " But I always thought of you. The day you left me outside that coffee shop, I wished I could touch you. More than just a parting embrace, more than just a smile bye. I wanted…..Grace Abigail Mills," she takes a deep breath. "I was then, and am now, in love with you."

Abbie's heart begins to race.

"I wish I had kissed you and asked you to stay, or volunteered to go with you, or……anything. I took a stupid risk letting you walk away but Abbie if there's any chance now in that, you might feel the same----I don't want to lose you." she stares into Abbie's eyes and waits. Abbie's lips part and she gives a bare nod. Biting her lips together Sophie lifts a hand to cup her best friends face, leans in close, and finally, their lips touch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there's a first time for everything. 
> 
> Smut, like pretty detailed, for me, smut, incoming. Here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks folks who have been reading this and so supportive. This is different than anything I've ever written and it's not over yet.

Soft.

Plush.

Over.

Over, much too soon.

Sophie pulls back, trying go gauge the expression on Abbie's face. Abbie blinks, lifts a hand to touch her lips and then smiles. She reaches back to caress Sophie's cheek. "Sophie," she murmurs, her voice full of emotion. "Oh my God, Sophie, I….yes, I do, I feel the same way, please," she leans in and shuffles closer. "Kiss me again. I love you Sophie Foster, please."

Her hand goes to Sophie's shoulder and for a moment all they do is gaze into the other's eyes before Abbie swings a leg over, straddling Sophie before lowering her self to sit on her lap. Sophie absorbs reality, the sensation of the warm weight of Abbie's body so close."Kiss me Sophie," Abbie whispers, hoveringbreath away. "Please. I need you, I want---"

A peck.

Friendly, quick, innocent, nothing.

Another, that lingers this time. Long enough to feel the plush softness of Abbie's lips pressing on her own. Chased after by another softer lighter kiss. Abbie pulls back and feels her heart rate increase. She's always wondered and now here she is, she's just kissing her best friend, the woman she loves and she wants more, to be honest. A long denied hunger awakens inside of her and when Sophie licks her lips she leans in again. This time Sophie's mouth falls open and her tongue rises to meet her. They swirl and tangle around the other as their lips brush and collide. Abbie moans as Sophie's hand drifts to her behind and squeezes. A throb begins between her legs and Abbie lifts herself up slightly so she can have more leverage to kiss Sophie harder, deeper. She sucks Sophie's lower lip and then tugs it gently with her teeth before she closes in once more. Her hands weave through the long wavy brunette strands and Sophie's fingers press into her harder. She growls with approval before she breaks apart long enough to smile. "I knew I've seen you looking at my ass."

Sophie's eyes shine bright and she half chokes, half laughs. "It's a really nice one." And then sobering, meeting Abbie's eyes. "I've been dreaming of this."

Abbie strokes a thumb across her cheek. "Sometimes dreams come true."

Sophie reaches for her this time, a hand twining in her curls she pulls her back down and their previous activities resume. Slower though, warming up again. She feels Abbie grasping for her breast through her shirt and arches eagerly into the small hands that get fed up with the barrier and drift down to the hem of her shirt, grazing it upwards until they break apart and Sophie whips it over her head, quickly unfastening her bra. Abbie sits back a moment, Sophie's hands settled on her waist as she takes in the view of her friend. She reaches forward and brushes her thumb against a nipple, watching Sophie's face. Sophie may have forgotten to breathe. She know what she sees and what's happening but some cruel inability to accept reality doesn't allow her to feel---she's still trapped in a dream world where this can't possible be real. She's about convinced herself that this has truly all been the most elaborate detailed dream until Abbie pushes lightly, and Sophie's back hits mattress "Is this okay," Abbie asks. "Stop me if---"

Sophie pulls her up to kiss her again. Drunk on the sensation that she knows the curve of and feel of Abbie's lips. "I want this so badly Abbie it hurts. But only as far as you want to go."

"I love you." Abbie says, "I want it all, with you."

Sophie nods enthusiastically as their lips meet once more, their mouths are still sweet with icing and cake, and they are ravenous to share this leftover sweetness, to taste it on the other. Abbie pulls back and shifts backwards, laying her hand on Sophie's breast she fondles it lovingly before licking her nipple.

It sends a frisson of fire through Sophie and she inhales sharply when Abbie sucks the nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Her hand comes up to pet Abbie's hair and she throws her head back. Satisfied with the attention she's shown one, Abbie switches to the other, revelling in the keening moans her actions illicit from Sophie. She releases her and moves back up to Sophie's open panting mouth and claims it once more, simultaneously working to remove her pants.

They break apart to remove them completely, and to rid Sophie of her own leaving them in their panties alone. She reaches for Sophie's hand and guides it between her legs where Sophie takes over and begins to rub at her through the fabric. Abbie rocks her hips against the hand, panting softly into Sophie's mouth.

"Your shirt," Sophie whispers. Abbie leans up to remove it and Sophie rises with her, lips crashing together as they wrangle it off and Sophie clicks off the bra and hungrily presses their bodies together, revelling in the feeling offlesh against flesh, gripping Abbie's hips she kisses her harder, more aggressively, one hand burrowing in Abbie's hair and then pulling away to leave a trail down her jawline to her throat. Abbie's arms wrap tight around her, clutching her close. Sophie pulls back tossing her head. "You are so beautiful." she whispers, moulding a breast in her hand.

"You should see the woman I'm with," Abbie purrs. "She's a knockout."

Her other hand dips down the back of Abbie's underwear and squeezes a cheek.

"Oh."

Sophie's other hand joins in, massaging and squeezing her behind while she presses kisses to Abbie's shoulder. Abbie's own fingers dance up Sophie's spine. She feels the fabric of her underwear being pushed down and reaches to do the same for Sophie, both shuffling to kick them off when they reach feet and then Sophie lays her on the bed. She takes in the whole view of her, her heart so warm and full.

"Sophie," Abbie calls playfully when she stares too long, reaching to twine their fingers.

"I still can't believe it," her eyes water. "I'm so happy but I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Abbie confides. "Convince me we aren't both dreaming."

"How," Sophie asks.

She rears up quickly and tangles their tongues together. Glide against one another passionately. Lips tugged and sucked and a hand ventures and finds warm wet heat. "Make love to me, Sophie."

Sophie is happy to oblige. When she sucks Abbie's nipples she moans and her legs fall open, like an invitation. Divested of all their clothing there is nothing but skin, nothing but places to kiss touch and lick and Sophie gladly investigates all of these beautiful, silken, wet places. Watching her finger plunge into her lover and hearing Abbie's shallow panted breaths makes Sophie so hot. Her skin is aflame, and then she adds another. "Sophie," Abbie whines and then Sophie presses closer, inhaling deep, she nibbles before she licks, flat, long licks that make Abbie rock her hips and grab a fistful of her hair. Abbie is just as sweet as she is beloved, Sophie learns. When she sucks on the bundle of nerves the sweetest sound is Abbie's cry of her name, on her best friends tongue. She laps at her and doesn't stop until she climaxes again and then she pulls away, watching her pant and heave.

"Your turn." Abbie nods breathlessly. Sophie is so over the moon she refuses. It's enough, what she was able to do to, with, Abbie feels already like some stolen gift that she dares not hope to have reciprocated but Abbie rears up, lovingly touching her breasts, hands traveling down over stomach andfitting their mouths together.

Abbie can taste herself on Sophie's tongue and she reaches downward.

"Abbie,"

"All lovers treated equal" Abbie teases and Sophie lets Abbie show her how much she cares. They're ravenous for each other, after wards Sophie is on her back with Abbie astride, bodies pressed close as they kiss, harder, deeper, hips working against each other. They pant and cry and scream each other's name.

After, Spent and flushed with warmth Sophie reaches for Abbie, curling her in her arms and kisses her slow and deep. Stroking her face and caressing her arms. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." she whispers into Abbie's hair, pressing a kiss to the other woman's throat. Her hands drift over Abbie's body in a cherishing way, holding her close, grazing, memorizing her dips and swells. This precious precious thing that she's sure when she opens her eyes come morning, will have disappeared. "I love you, Abbie."

"I'm not going anywhere Sophie. I love you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! <3 <3 <3 you're comments and support have been the best!.   
> Thank your Thymelady for the prompt!

Sunday Morning.

Sophie is woken up by Abbie gently stroking her arm and pressing kisses to her shoulder. "Good morning," She greets happily, rolling her body onto Sophie's so they're flush.

"Morning," Sophie greets, lazily drifting her hands over Abbie's backside, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Yesterday after they'd coupled, the day was still young. They'd gone down stairs, devoured the left over food, in silk robes and nothing more, and had been clambering over and on top of each other every spare moment. They tried to watch a movie, they tried to have quiet time and read, but everything just seemed a distraction from the immediate business of putting their hands on each other. They retired, early, happily, to Sophie's bed and made love again, tenderly and slow.

"Is it strange" Abbie asks, kissing the flesh of Sophie's bosom. "that all I want to do is make love to you," She moves a little lower, lapping lightly at her skin before closing her lips around the nipple.

"Mmmm." Sophie moans. "We're both strange, if so." She squeezes Abbie's behind a bit harder and Abbie raises herself up to begin grinding against Sophie's leg, leaning forward to touch her lips on her lovers.

"I like you like this," Sophie says dreamily, watching the way Abbie's breasts bounce and sway as she moves. Abbie gives a throaty laugh.

"You can have me whatever way you like Sophie Foster." she promises. "Now that we're here, I can't deny you, _oh_ ," She keens when Sophie's hand reaches up to help. "Anything, I can't deny you anything, ** _Sophie._** "

Beneath her Sophie gazes up at Abbie adoringly as she helps her reach her peak. The flush on her dark skin. The erect dark peaks. The toned abdomen, rippling with every roll of her hips. And there, between Abbies legs where her hand works, where her lips suckled and her tongue flickered. Every single angle and inch, so perfect and sublime and--- Abbie makes a small sound of release before collapsing her body on top of her. "You're sure this isn't a phase." Sophie asks. "You're sure…."

"Get me off and then ask if I'm sure?" Abbie raises a brow and Sophie blushes. "There's nothing experimental about this, about us, not in the least."

"I just want to be positive----I've wanted this so long."

"Well." Abbie whispers, drawing patterns on Sophie's skin. "Want no more."

* * *

 

They shower and have zero inclination to make breakfast. Sophie pauses when she walks past Abbie's bedroom and sees her in a yellow flirty sundress with wedge sandals, hair pinned up and dusting blush on her cheeks. She leans on the door frame and watches her lover getting ready before she clears her throat. "And where, are you going?"

Abbie smiles at the reflection, at the reversal of the disastrous night that might be what they have to thank for being where they are, andshe can see Sophie is wearing a green dress, an empire waisted high low thing with her hair cascading over her shoulder. "Out." Abbie replies cheekily. Sophie scowls.

"Oh? With who?" She queries as she sidles into the room.

"Hmmph. A dark haired vixen in a green dress."

Sophie makes a show of checking over her shoulder. "Who, me?"

"You're still a goof, I'm glad that hasn't changed." Abbie grins as she turns away from the mirror and holds out her hands to her now so much more than best friend. "I've missed you." she says. "This you, I mean, this happy, joking, classic Sophie. There were sometimes over the past few weeks…..when I felt like she'd gone on holiday. And I didn't know when she'd be back."

"You too, you know. You started getting snippy."

"We know what good comes from us not talking to each other now, let's not shut each other out again. Imagine, we couldn't have this, if we didn't communicate. I really want us to work, Sophie. To last." Abbie ducks her head and looks away. "The reason that I'd told them no? It's because…..the one for me, is you."

Lifting Abbie's hands to her lips Sophie placesa kiss on each set of knuckles. "Me too."

They look tenderly at each other and start growing closer as if drawn by a magnetic force before Sophie stops herself. "Stop." she laughs. "We'll never leave the house if I kiss you again right now."

Abbie giggles. "You're probably right"

* * *

 

Richard looks up when the door opens only because all his patrons seem struck in awe of the beautiful couple that just walked in. Hand in hand. Glowing. One in yellow and one in green and their eyes beaming and smiles to wide and they are radiating joy and happiness, so much so that when they walk over to Richard, grinning at them behind the counter, the eyes of the other patrons follow them. Mesmerized by their beauty and the bright aura that surrounds them. "Well." Richard greets, folding his arms. "Who have we here."

"Richard," Sophie smiles, looking to Abbie and then back. "This….this is my….my Abbie."

"And this is my Sophie," Abbie chuckles, nudging her girlfriend in the side.

"Is that right?"

They nod happily and share akiss.

"Oh wow." Richard says, waving his hand vaguely at the cooks in the kitchen "Lovebird Brunch" he calls over his shoulder. "I was right. You too are unfairly hot together."

"What?" Sophie blinks and Abbie snickers, motioning for Richard to stop.

"I'm happy that worked out. Really, you guys look leagues better today then you did when I saw you last."

"Love does that," Abbie replies matter of fact and Sophie turns a soft adoring gaze on the woman while Richard pretends to scoff.

"All this goopy love, I hope it's not catching----well actually I do, if you guys have any single friends who aren't secretly in love with each other, I'm still looking for Mrs. Right."

"We wanted to thank you for helping us get our heads on straight. I'm not entirely sure we'd be here without you."

"You'd have gotten there," he nods. "You're too mad for each other not to eventually."

"But we're here now, so thank you." Abbie smiles. "And I will certainly be keeping an ear out for a woman for you. Now, can you make us latte's? like yesterdays? And, we're paying you today. No ifs ands or buts about it."

"Take charge type this one eh?" he asks Sophie who blushes.

"Not always," Abbie replies cheekily and Richard clears his throat.

"okay! I'm going to check on your food! Happy for you guys. Really am. You deserve it."

* * *

 

Month Eight.

Abbie wakes up to the panting cute little nose of a poodle, and it's sibling, toddling around the other side to wake Sophie. "What time is it?" Sophie groans, reaching to rub the sweet creatures head.

"7am" Abbie chuckles. "Puppies have a lot of energy."

"Like someone I know," Sophie drawls and Abbie swats at her back as they roll out of bed.

They got the puppies, a boy and girl two weeks ago. Bruno and Ginger----becauseher fur is a little orange. The puppies love them and they love the puppies, but they're still adjusting to how early the dogs wake up and how spry they are.

"Come on babe," Sophie teases, walking around the bed she grasps Abbie's hands and hauls her up. "Time for walkies!"

Abbie's face splits into a gleeful smile. "I actually love hearing you pitch your voice up like that. It's adorable."

A peck lands on her nose. "Come on, before the little buggers pee the floor."

* * *

 

Month Ten.

What they've learned most about their relationship so far-----is how completing it is. How much more of themselves, they are, with the other. They laugh longer and louder. Run faster and harder. Work with more drive more ambition more passion because they have an amazing support system in their corner. When they already held their heads high, they hold them high now together.

Walking in their jeans and t's or dress and skirts in the lethal heels, hand in hand.

They love more fiercely.

Kiss more deeply.

They're free and limitless and wonder, how they managed to go so long without this profound love before. They cannot fathom why they never tried to seize this sooner.

But they are so deeply grateful to have this chance together at all.

At night after they make love Abbie tangles her legs with Sophie's and nuzzles against her before whispering: goodnight, I love you.

And Sophie replies: I love you, goodnight.

Bruno and Ginger sleep outside their door, woofing softly chasing squirrels in their dreams.

* * *

 

Six months to the day that they confessed their feelings, Sophie and Abbie go to Gerard's for dinner. They go there often now. He's become a dear friend, a friendly face that they invite out to the bar with them if he's able to get away, trying to find him the love of his life. He hasn't had any luck, just yet. But Richard is hopeful, and just as happy to spend time with not only his best clients but also friends. He values the small role he's played in their love story.

So he was thrilled to be the sight of their six month anniversary dinner.

Abbie's wearing a beautiful lacy dress in burgundy, with a lip to match. Sophie, a dress in eggplant and her hair done in a beautiful braid, courtesy of her girlfriend. They're laughing, enjoying the food, having a wonderful time as they smile and clasp hands over the table.

Their hearts flutter.

Tonight feels different somehow. Like they are on the cusp of something new. Sophie keeps tapping her fingers on the minaudiere that houses a small jewellery box with the most important gift she's ever given anyone. After their meal they order dessert----no surprise that Richard sends out a platter of cake squares in varied flavours. They smile knowingly at him as he warmly wishes them a Happy Anniversary. Abbie takes a bite first, moaning softly at the decadence of it. "Babe, I think this ones new, try," She urges, feeding Sophie what remains of the square. Sophie leans in, her lips brushing the fingers and she quickly lets her tongue dart out and around the fingers, licking off any remaining icing and sugar. Abbie's skin flushes.

"Delicious." Sophie agrees, and takes a deep breath before she reaches for the glass of wine and takes a hearty swig. She closes her eyes briefly before she pops open the small clutch and removes the box.

Abbie pauses with the next square on route to her mouth as she watches Sophie slide out of her chair.

On to one knee.

"Sophie?"

"I love you." Sophie smiles, tears twinkling in her eyes. "No secret there by now, right?" she gives a little laugh and reaches for Abbie's hand. "Grace Abigail Mills……you are my whole heart. You lift my soul, you….you're my everything." her voice quakes but her face is full of nothing but joy and emotion. "I'm so thankful for you. Foryour life, in mine.And I want to keep sharing that with you. For as long as I breathe," she pops the lid and Abbie inhales at the sight of the beautiful garnet ring. Her birthstone. "I want you, forever. Abbie will you marry me?"

Abbie's face begins to crumple and she tugs her hand away to Sophie's shock.

"Abbie?" she asks, unsure.

Her girlfriend barely stifles a giggle as she rummages in her purse. She pulls out a box. "I was going to wait until after dessert." Abbie smiles through tears. "But you beat me to it." She cracks the lid and Sophie finds herself staring at a citrine ring. Her birthstone. She reaches to touch Sophie's face. "You are my whole heart, Sophie. You are my, One. My future. I'm grateful for you, in so many, many ways. Sophie Foster, will you marry me?"

Sophie claps a hand over her mouth overcome.

"Get off the floor," Abbie chides playfully. Sophie eases back into her seat and both woman stare at the other and the rings and think about the impossibility of something as sweet as this. "Well?"

"I think since I asked first you should answer first." Sophie beams.

"Yes. Sophie. Forever, always, I'm yours."

"Yes, Abbie. Forever, always, I'm yours."

Laughing they slide each other's ringon their finger and the restaurant patrons suspended in admiration erupt into applause as the couple rise from the table and kiss passionately, sealing their engagement. Richard rushes out afterwards to embrace them.

"I'm catering." He declares. "Don't fight me on it. Congratulations you two!"

* * *

 

A Year Later.

Abbie walks down the aisle in her resplendent white dress, a garment out of a fairy tale, towards her bride. glowing in her own intricate gown. Together at the altar they make a fantastic frothy white pair. Two princesses, no Queens, brought together in love. They say their I do's before friends and and loved ones. Richard keeps Bruno and Ginger on a leash, the pair of them dressed up in matching little suit and dress.

"I now pronounce you, Mrs, and Mrs, Mills-Foster. You may kiss your bride."

It's a sweet fitting of lips together until Sophie's arms curl around Abbie's waist and sweep her into a dip, deepening the kiss for a split second that leaves Abbie breathless when she rights her, to the cheers and applause of all those who attended.

On their wedding night they slowly strip the other out of their fancy intricate lacy bras and garters, lovingly kissing each other as they go along, falling onto the bed.

They are as passionate as ever. As loud as ever.

Even more deeply in love.

Even happier than before.

They didn't think it was possible.

If you'd asked them, that day when they said goodbye, they'd have told you they'd never believe it could be true.

But By Chance, they were brought together again.

Found each other again.

And they're never letting go.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends our first instalment of my altship/prompt series! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave a comment please! 
> 
> New one coming this week!. <3


End file.
